kamenrideramazonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruler
: The true leader of the Garanda Empire and Geddon, wearing silvery white robes that hide his true nature. Background The secret ruler of both Geddon and the Garanda Empire, the Ruler spoke to a "Great Emperor Zero" who served as the decoy leader of the Garanda Empire. While Geddon and Garanda were seemingly seperate organizations, they had the same goal of using Incan science to take over the world by combining the GaGa and GiGi Armlets, they each had their own army of Beastmen and lesser Followers. Geddon, ruled by the seemingly independent Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos who possessed the GaGa Armlet, struck first, with him directly attacking the Incan village in the Amazon rainforest who possessed the GiGi Armlet. However, Elder Bago escaped and bestowed the GiGi Armlet to the Japanese-born Amazon, Daisuke Yamamoto, performing remodelling surgery on the young man before dying. Told to go to Japan, Amazon was followed by Gorgos and Geddon, who made repeated attempts to defeat Amazon and take his GiGi Armlet as well as taking over Japan. After repeated failures by the Ten-Faced Demon's Geddon, it was the Garanda Empire's turn to strike, appearing as a rival organization who wished to take the secret of Incan science themselves. With Garanda managing to get a Geddon Beastman to defect to their side, the Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos was betrayed and soon met his end when he faced-off against Amazon, with his GaGa Armlet being claimed by "Great Emperor Zero". Biography After the defeat of the Diving Beetle Beastman and the thwarting of the Tokyo Sea of Flames Operation by Amazon Rider, Great Emperor Zero begged forgiveness and prayed for more power from the omnipotent Ruler. The Ruler ordered Emperor Zero to take over Earth for the Garanda Empire very soon. After the defeat of the Toad Beastman and the failure of the Tokyo Fry Pan Operation, Great Emperor Zero prayed forgiveness to the Ruler, promising he would succeed next time. The Ruler warned him that he had better hurry up in making the world serve the Garanda Empire if he doesn't want to fall like Geddon. The Ruler scolded Great Emperor Zero following the defeat of the Tiger Beetle Beastman and the failure of the Massive Earthquake Operation, who begged forgiveness. The Ruler revealed there is no worry as he shall bring him a better Beastman for him to start a new mission to spread the glory of the Garanda Empire. Great Emperor Zero reported to the Ruler on the success in the operation to bury all subways, who prematurely congratulated him before the operation completely succeeded. After Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel Beastman was defeated and the poison Inca Doll operation failed, the Ruler told Great Emperor Zero that with his great glory, the time had come for him to come face to face with Amazon or else. Great Emperor Zero understood this, assuring the Ruler that Amazon would be no match for him. In preparation for final attempt to defeat Amazon and take over, the Garanda Empire experimented with a Helium Bomb. With Great Emperor Zero reporting its success to the Ruler, the Ruler decided that a helium bomb would be set in Tokyo where it would be able to destroy the three main islands of Japan, and that they would build the Garanda Empire over it after the radioactive fallout. Warning him that failure would be unforgivable, Emperor Zero understood and promised he would see to it. Entering the Garanda Empire lair, Amazon was captured by Great Emperor Zero who drained his power so as to acquire the GiGi Armlet. However, the plan backfired when the GaGa Armlet held by Great Emperor Zero reacted to the GiGi Armlet on the restrained Amazon's arm. With the GaGa Armlet attached to the GiGi Armlet, Amazon was free and able to transform into Amazon Rider, now more powerful than ever. After Great Emperor Zero died by falling into his own trap while fighting Amazon, the Ruler made himself known to Amazon when he destroyed the Helium Bomb's detonation system, unmasked as the True Great Emperor Zero as he fights Amazon in his throne room before being impaled on his spear and having both his arms cut off. He still refuses to go down quietly, forcing Amazon to use the Super Dai Setsudan (Super Big Slice) to behead him, causing him to explode with Garanda's base destroyed in the process. Behind the scenes Portrayal The Ruler of the Garanda Empire was voiced by . Revealed as Great Emperor Zero, he was portrayed by . Notes *Emperor Zero is mentioned in the web movie, which reveals how Amazon's 7:30pm Saturday night time slot on NET-TV was taken by the original Super Sentai, . While the Kamen Rider Series was moved to a new time slot as Kamen Rider Stronger aired on Saturday nights on TBS. Gokai Silver mentioned watching the last episode of Amazon, saying the identity of Emperor Zero was a surprise. *When Great Leader of Delza Army revealed to the original Seven Riders that he had been behind the other previous evil organizations opposed by the Riders. Along with Shocker, Gel-Shocker, Destron, G.O.D., and Black Satan, the Great Leader noted Geddon, but not Garanda, among them. What relationship the Ruler and the Great Leader had is unknown. Years later, when the Badan Empire (led by the Generalissimo of Badan) emerged, they noted Geddon and Garanda among the past evil organizations who failed in their ambitions to to take over the world. Appearances * Kamen Rider Amazon * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Amazon Category:Leader Category:Great Leader's Incarnations Category:Deceased